Once Twice Three Times a Baby
by MiaLovesGreys
Summary: CaGe Fluff, because I love them. Gizzie Never happened. George and Callie are happy together. Callie falls pregnant unplanned, they think they are ready for kids, but are they really? Will they cope once they know it's triplets? Im back! New Chapters up!
1. Sneezes and Sniffles

"George?" Callie called walking into their apartment. He had been off work sick for the past week and Callie was pretty worried, even though they were both doctors and they knew it was just a cold, she loved him so she worried. She smiled as she seen him lying on their bed, arms and legs outstretched, little scrunched up balls of tissue paper surrounding him. She kneeled down beside him and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing the stubble he had grown over the last few days. She placed a kiss to it, not meaning to stir him. He twisted on the bed and gave out a small croaky sound, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Callie?"

"Hey babe yeah its me. You feeling any better? I didn't mean to wake you." Continuing to caress his face.

"Yeah ive slept pretty much today, so I should be back at work Monday I hope." He motioned for her to join him on the bed, picking up the tissue before she joined him.

"There's no rush George, only when your feeling better. I don't want you throwing up on my surgical floor" She said with a giggle. He smiled back at her. She snuggled up to him, nuzzling her head in his shoulder. " You'll catch my cold you know..?"

She kissed him on the lips softly and looked up at him." I don't care. I love you and it doesn't matter if your sick. Your not going to get away with not cuddling me tonight."

"Well ill make it up to you with plenty of Sex when im better babe." George began feeling Callie up. Kissing her all over her face.

"You'll try my boy. Depends if I let you" She said teasing him, her hand wandering down his body towards the waistband of his pyjamas.

"Oh you want to play it like that then?" Quirking his eyebrow and giving her a 'I want you' glance, he unbuttoned her shirt and began to caress her breasts. She gave out a moan, he always felt proud that he could make her feel this way with the slightest of touches.

"AACHOOO"

Callie let out an hysterical giggle, "All right Mr.O'Malley. As much as I want this now I can wait until you don't give me a shower every time with a sneeze." She kissed his lips before removing the rest of her clothes to join him under the covers.

" I'm worried about you, are you sure your all right?"

" Cal, why you worried, you know im all fine, just a sniffle that's all."

"Yeah but I love you, so I worry."

He kissed her, "I love you too".

He let out a small laugh and cuddled her into his body, after a few kisses and a catch-up on the hospital events that day, they both fell asleep, holding each other in their own perfect world.


	2. Hormones and Handbags

A few weeks later Callie awoke at 5 am with a pounding headache and an awful feeling in her stomach. She bolted to the bathroom and emptied what was left in her stomach. After pulling herself up from the bathroom floor she looked in the mirror.

_Man I look like shit_.

It didn't take long for George to recover and ever since his promise of sex to his wife was fulfilled. Many drunken nights at Joe's had ended with a full blown sex session back at the Archfield. Hey, even sober nights were pretty eventful in the O'Malley apartment. Callie eventually thought that she had caught what George had, it was her birthday in 3 days and all she wanted to do was slap him for making her look like this.

George walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower, oblivious to his wife's raging temper. He placed his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss her neck whilst mumbling" Good morning beautiful". As much as this sent shivers down her spine she turned round to face him.

"George look at me." She looked at him with death eyes and a face like a child who's favourite toy had been stolen. He didn't know what he had done but he was confused as to what she was feeling. He could usually read Callie like a book, after being with her for so long he guessed it just came with the package. but this look, was it hurt, pain, anger?

"What's up Cal?" She pouted at him. He usually knew that she did this for attention, usually from him, but today she looked sad and deep. He noticed that she had been considerably moody these past few days and this morning was just one exactly like the night before. He remebered what happened last night...

_He was cooking dinner when she stormed in from the hospital. She threw down her jacket and handbag and stood there glaring at him. "Erm Cal are you all right? You seem a little erm..Up tight.."_

_"Up tight, are you friking kidding George. I asked you to fill the car with petrol after work last night. But did you, no. I friking broke down in the car park of seattle grace. Good job derek's shift finished the same time as mine else id still be friking sitting there in the pissing down rain of seattle." She threw her handbag at him, just missing his head and stormed into the bathroom._

_"Jeez Callie, would you just calm down. I forgot. Sorry." He sighed. She had been so moody lately._

_"Fuck off George. Im having a bath. Leave my dinner in the oven."_

_30 minitues later she emerged from the bathroom._

_George had long finished his dinner and was laying on the sofa reading the newspaper. He didnt see Callie leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom looking at him. She instantly felt guilty for shouting at him. Man how many times had she forgot to do things he asked her, but she never shouted at him like that. She looked over to see that he had left her dinner in the oven and her dessert on the workbench next to it._

_She walked over to him and stood behind him on the sofa. Reaching out she ran her hands through his hair. He looked up at her not knowing what to say. She could sense it and yet again felt so friking guilty._

_His words stumbled as he spoke.."Erm..are you..erm ok now?"_

_She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Im sorry george. I didnt mean to yell, i just had a shit day that's all. And my frriking 'McHormones' have been rather active recently. If i ever throw anything at you again, just throw it back. Blame the friking Eoestrogen."_

_He laughed at her and kneeled up on the sofa, placing his arms around her waist. "Your dinners in the oven, it's probably cremated by now and ive left you some cobbler that izzie made on a plate on the workench. I bought you some Ben and jerrys Phish Food ice-cream to go with it because i know you love it." _

_She kissed him once again and walked off. Watching his beautiful wife walk infront of him, he only had one thought. "Women" he moutterd to himself, smiling and shaking his head. He layed back down on the sofa and continued to read his paper._

"I look like shit!"

"You look a little tired but I guess that's coz ive been wearing you out hey.." He began feeling her up and removing her clothes. "Why...Don't...You...take a shower with me." He said in between kissing her face and shoulders.

She slapped away his hands. " George. stop feeling me up. I feel like shit and I look like death. Its my birthday on Tuesday and I want to look my best. Not like someone who hasn't slept since the friking ice age.!"

"Hey.." He held both of her hands in his and pulled her towards his chest. She tried to pull away but he resisted and pulled her in harder, He began to kiss her head and pulled her face up to his so she was looking in his eyes.

"You Mrs.O'Malley, are beautiful. You've probably caught the cold that I had, we'll go the the drug store and get you some medicine or pills. Ill tell the chief your not feeling too good and you can take a few days off work. He's got a soft spot for you and you know it so it won't be a problem. Ill ask Dr.Nesbit to cover your surgeries so you have nothing to worry about. We'll still have your birthday party and you will look amazing." He finished with a kiss to her lips. By this time she had relaxed into his arms.

"You amaze me sometimes you know that. Planning ahead like this."

"Yeah well I had it planned seen as you were so oblivious to the fact that you would catch my cold."

She looked up at him slightly offended.

"Don't worry babe. I love you for it."

He let her go. " So how about that shower then?"

She walked up to him and pulled off his wife beater.

"Sounds good to me O'Malley"

Little did they know that them few drunken nights had created not one, not two, but 3 small people. And they thought it was just a cold...


	3. Hobo hair and Happyness

**Hey. So ive decided to update. Thanks to those who reviewed. its my first EVER fic so im pretty happy that you all enjoy it. So yeah this chapters the morning of Callie's birthday, ill get along to them finding out pretty soon,the next chapters going to be the actual party,..keep reading. Rinse & Repeat. )**

**_  
The Morning of Callie's birthday..._**

Callie was lying in bed with her husband She had woke up pretty early, it was her birthday so she was excited of course.. She looked over to George. His sleeping form wrapped in the comforter. She smiled as she watched him sleep. His bed hair looked like a straggly mop, she decided that he eventually needed it cut. Her parents were going to be there for her party tonight and she didnt want them to think that george was some kind of hobo.

His mouth making small movements as he breathed.She lay there admiring him and she couldn't believe that 3 years later, they were still together and going strong.

George was spending less time with Izze and Meredith, but they still hung out at joe's once in a while. They were his friends afterall. Meredith and Derek got married shortly after George and Callie's first anniverary and Izzie had finally got back together with Alex.

She ran her hands through his hair, it was_ their thing,_everyone noticed it was their own little way of saying _**I love you**_ without actually saying it. He woke up, his eyes not yet ready to see but he was aware of Callie looking over at him. He rubbed his eyes and then kissed her hand.

"Hey."

"Morning sleepy head." She returned the kiss with one to his lips. He sat up and pulled her into him. Lying inbetween his legs, their chests leaning against eachother he ran his hands though her hair and up and down her spine. Eventually resting on her ass.

"Hows the birthday girl this morning?"

She let out a small giggle. "She's fine. Shes excited."

He smiled at her and pulled himself up out of bed.

"Where you going?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Patience is a virtue Mrs O'Malley."

"Whatever you say..." She layed back down in bed and flicked on the TV. "Ooh George, Your favourites on."

"Yeah.Whats that?"

"Oprah" She laughed at him as he returned into the bedroom from the closet. She noticed a gift bag in his hands with _'Tiffanys'_ written on the front. She smiled at him and became even more excited. He sat on the bed infront of her, legs crossed, he could tell she was excited.

"So, I wasn't exactly sure what to get you this year. So I just decided on a few little things, erm..ok take this one first.."

He pulled out a small package and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and was confused as to its meaning. Inside was a bottle of perfume and a photo of them on the night he proposed.

"I know you loved the perfume you were wearing that night and it was only a limited edition that i bought for you that christmas. I loved it to because it smelt just like..you. So i contacted the production team in Paris. They still had some bottles left so they sent me one over."

Her eyes met his. She couldn't believe he had remebered. Nearly 4 years and he still remebered the perfume she wore that night. That was the thoughtful and utterly romantic George O'Malley only she knew.

"Thankyou George. I can't believe you remebered." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Your welcome..but thats not all santa has in his sack." He smiled and pulled out another gift.This time it was a little larger and wrapped in a gold box with pink ribbon.

"George you shoul-" He raised his finger and put it to her lips, hushing her mid sentence.

"No, its your birthday and i bought you presents. So you just be quiet and keep unwrapping." He moved around and sat behind her, her back against his chest.

"Ok..ok."

She opened the second gift he had bought her. Inside was small bunch of daisys with small scrool tied to the stem.. She looked at what he had wroteon it. He was smiling. The big ball of cheesyness he was.

_ I used to walk among the flowers  
In the June and April showers  
As I gazed at the vast selection  
I was pointed in your direction_

There were roses, buttercups,  
Forget-me-nots, and Johnny jump-ups  
The morning glories and carnations  
Added to this floral sensation

But as I saw them all around me,  
Only one could astound me  
One I had not seen before  
Caught my sight and interest more

This flower had a brilliant smell  
It's fragrance I thought I knew so well  
The aroma; Oh so incredibly sweet  
Filled my body with a pleasurable heat

It's beauty I could not explain  
It made the others look so plain  
It's petals made as soft as silk  
It's color, creamy, white as milk

Not a single petal torn  
It's stalk was slender and bore no thorns  
Unlike the others who, in some way,  
Rudely warned me to keep away

Although this flower seemed too good  
For me to pick, I thought I should  
But as I went to set it free,  
You reached out and you picked me

Now we both had picked each other  
And I am glad I picked no other  
I may have looked at all the rest  
But above all You're The Best!

Callie was now crying. She had remebered that on their honeymoon they took a walk one evening as the sun was setting. The ended up sitting in a field overlooking the ocean. It was filled with daisys. She picked one and began telling him the poem she knew so well.

"George. I have to tell you that right now, i so glad were together. I love you with every little piece of me. These gifts are the most thoughtful anyones ever given me Tonight, after our party, you are so gonna get laid." She turned round and placed a kiss to his lips. He laughed and kissed her back.

"Sounds good, i have one last thing for you though. I wanted to get you something special, that you can keep seen as the daisys will die and the perfume will run out. I didnt really think until i actually bought them, but yeah, anyways.."

He pulled out a small box. It was blue and velvet with _Tiffanys _wrote on the top.He had tied a silver ribbon around it. Inside was a 27-carat white gold diamond eternity ring. The diamonds filled half the circle and underneath he had engraved, **'You make me whole'**.

She looked up at him. She didnt say anything but he knew she loved it.

"Addison told me you had seen it in new York when you guys went to that conference. So when i went to Jerry's last week i went and bought it."

She looked up at him, just staring into his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her softly. They just lay there together in the comfort of each others arms.

"You gonna put it on instead of just looking at it Mrs. "

"Yeah of course. Im just admiriing it in the box." She let out a giggle and smiled that genuine callie smile. She slipped it in above the wedding and engagement rings.

"It looks beautiful."

"Yeah it does.Now Cal.."

"Yeah?"

""Put Oprah back on..Sara Ramirez is on and she's hot."

They both laughed as Callie gave him a playful smack across the leg.

"You know what..you were gonna get laid tonight..now O'Malley..Not so much." She got up off the bed and placed the gifts on the dressing table.She smiled as she looked down at the photo of them on the night they got engaged. It seemed like yesterday.

"Yeah as if you'll resist after a few apple martini's and you see the party i've threw for you."

"Ha. Yeah well i just wont drink. Oh and George.." She looked over at him. Smiling when she thought about what she was going to say.

"Yeah?"

"You gotta get your hair cut before tonight you look like a friking hobo." She laughed and walked into the bathroom.


	4. Parties and Plans

**So George is a big cheese ball. Don't you just love it haha ) This chapters callie's party. Were getting closet to them finding out that Callie's pregnant. But until then keep reading and reviewing. Im trying to get as many chapters up as i can now before i go on vacation later this week.Rinse & Repeat. Mia.**

"Cal c'mon its nearly 6. Are you ready?"

"Yeah im coming now, just brushing my teeth. Are we taking a cab?"

"Yeah I ordered it about 30 minutes ago."

"Ok im coming now..shut your eyes.."

Callie emerged from the bathroom in a black fitted dress. It cut off at the knee and emphasised all her beautiful curves. She accessorised with simple silver jewelrey that matched the ring george had bought for her today. Her hair fell at her shoulders in loose curls and her make up was noticeable, but natural. She looked beautiful.

"How do i look?"

He opened his eyes and was stunned for words. She was still a bit under the weather but she looked amazing.He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted one hand and placed it on her face. Caressing her face with his thumb.

"You look absolutely beautiful babe. I hope you have an awesome time tonight. Happy birthday Calliope Iphegenia O'Malley."

He finished with a soft kiss to her lips, which quickly turned into a deep and passionate make-out sesh.

"Ah..no. No no no..! Not here, not now, later.." Callies words stumbled out as she pulled away from him. She was pretty turned on but they were late as it was and a quickie would be unacceptable at the moment.

"Ok, but believe me your going to get a good seeing to tonight."

He quirked his eyebrow and smacked her butt playfully. He took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the apartment door.

"C'mon lets go were gonna be late."

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the hotel. It was Callie's 30th birthday and George had wanted to make it extra special. He had invited her mom and dad over aswell has her brothers. His mom, ronny and jerry were there too, along with the rest of the seattle grace gang. She didn't know that he had made such a big deal as she thought they were all just going out for dinner. 

They arrived at the hotel and george walked round to callies side of the cab and opened the door for her to get out. He took her hand in his and headed towards the main doors.

"Erm george, why are we at the hilton?"

"Because it's your birthday, and i love you, and were gonna PARTY!"

He began to laugh.

"Cmon Cal, let's go."

They walked into the function suite, he made her shut her eyes so it would be a surprise. He stood behind her with his hands acting as a blindfold, he lowered then slowly, not giving her chance to see everyone before they shouted "**SURPRISE!!!"**

She smiled that big toothy grin and turned round to george. He was grinning like a kid in his first sex ed class.

"You did this?"

"Yeah..It's no biggie babe."

"No george it is. Thankyou so much. Now lets go get drunk."

She took hold of his hand and they headed towards the bar..

**Many hours later..**

George and Callie were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor together. The DJ began to play Songbird by Eva Cassidy. It was the song that was playing when George had proposed. He pulled her close and placed his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke gently into his ear.

"Thankyou for tonight george. It's been the best brithday ever."

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Im ready Cal. For the rest of our lives. The 2.5 kids, the house in the suburbs with the white picket fence, the swings in the yard and the dog. I love you so much."

He finished with a kiss to her lips.

"Im ready too george."

She returned her head to his shoulder. Enjoying the bond that they shared and thinking about the future that they were going to share. Callie smiled as she looked over at christina sitting at the side on her own, making faces like she was throwing up as all the couples were dancing on the dancefloor. She watched her mouth 'McRomance'..Ugh. Callie just laughed.

It seemed no time at all before they were saying bye to everyone and leaving the hotel. They decided to walk home seen as they only lived 4 blocks away. They were drunk to say the least and they giggled as the swayed across the sidewalk.They were talking random crap and George unexpectedly burst into song, raising his hands above his head and turning to callie;

"...Hmmm Something about a songbird oooo.I love you i love you i love you"

Callie laughed at him, but didnt hesitate to finish..

"Like never before.."

He leaned over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kissing her passionatley, his hands roaming her curves.

"George O'Malley we are not having sex on this sidewalk. Were one block from our apartment, you can control your sexual frustation til we get home. Then you can do whatever you want to me all over the place."

"OOH kinky."

She laughed at his drunkeness, she was drunk but he took it to a whole other level. She seen him as a man, but to her he was 31 going on 3. She loved him for it though, and she wouldn't change him for the world.

* * *

**_Back at the Archfield.._**

George was kissing Callie anywhere he could as they walked up to the door of their hotel room. She stumbled with the keycard as she tried to unlock the door quickly.

**"Shit"** She shouted as she dropped it to the floor. George picked it up and swiped it. Returning his kisses to callie as they walked through into their apartment. The door wasn't even shut before he started taking off her clothes, she did the same, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his trousers.

In less than 5 minutes they were both laying together. He caressed her face before they made love. For them, it was making love, showing each other how much they cared.

Eventually George collapsed onto callie's body. He could feel her heartbeating under his face and she could feel his beating against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he placed gentle kisses on her stomach.

Little did her know that in a few weeks, he'd be kissing her stomach for a whole other reason..

TBC


	5. Teasing and Tests

**So here's my next chapter. Thank for all my people who review. Extra sprinkles for you. ) I know that George's Mom doesn't live in New York, but this is a FanFic and anythings possible. So yeah, keep reading. Rinse & Repeat. Mia.**

_**3 weeks later…**_

George had took some leave to go visit his mom for a week. He wanted callie to go with him but as chief resident, she had duties. She had told him it was only a week, it was no biggie. He was disappointed but she was right, it was only a 7 days, what could happen in that short space of time.

Callie woke up and bolted to the bathroom. For the past 3 days she had continuously been throwing up at 5am every morning. She had got over the cold she'd caught from George, so she knew it wasn't that. She ran to the bathroom for the third time that morning, retching as she emptied what little she had in her stomach. She had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was a chance she could be pregnant. They'd had sex many times without protection and she stopped taking her birth control many weeks ago. She didn't want to face the reality, even though the thought of them starting a family was the best thing she could have wished for. She looked over at the calendar, she counted how many weeks it had been since her last period..

_10 weeks..  
__**10 very long weeks…**_

How had she not noticed that she had missed 2 periods? They were like clockwork.

"Oh no..Callie O'Malley you silly woman…"

She got dressed and made her way to the drug store, not thinking about what she would do if the test was positive.

* * *

Callie ran through the halls of Seattle grace, heading for her best friends office, clutching the brown paper bag.

Addison spent a year in L.A but decided to return when Mark told her he was still in love with her and he wanted them to give it another shot. The reformed manwhore he claimed to be took Callie and Addison by shock, but it must have been true as they'd been together 2 years and were still going strong.

Callie reached Addie's office, knocking twice before entering. She sat down in a chair opposite her, staring right at Addison.

"Ok…Who are you and what have you done with Callie..Dude you look possessed."

"I think I'm pregnant Addie. You know, knocked up, with child…"

"Cal I'm a obstetrician, I know what pregnant means."

Addison laughed and took the bag out of callies hand.

"C'mon then, let's go see if you're a mama."

_**3 minutes and a cup of latte later…**_

"You ready..?"

"Ah..yeah I guess, George said he was ready Ad, I just hope he meant it yano…We've talked about kids and stuff, but we always said we would plan it.."

"Callie, listen to me…" Addie took hold of callie's hand and kissed one of them..

"Surprises are better than knowing., George will be thrilled and you'll make great parents. Your surrounded by all these fabulous people, this child will grow up loved, and you know that." She stood up and hugged her. Callie sighed.

"Ok then, tell me my fate,," She made a cringing face and placed one hand over her face.

She didn't see Addison's face break into a huge grin. But she hid it as soon as callie looked up.

"It negative Cal."

Callies face was filled with disappointment and her eyes filled with tears.

"It is…Oh right, I just guess-"

"Cal.."

"Yeah?" She didn't look up at Addison.

"I lied."

"What you what-So im..im actually pregnant?" She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"See, now you know how much you want it."

"You bitch I hate you.."

"You love me"

Addison walked over to callie, both of them with huge grins on their face. She pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Congrats babe."

* * *

_**That evening**…._

Callies phone vibrated on the nightstand. She smiled at the caller ID. _George_.

"Hey you.,"

"Hey Cal, you alright?"

"Yeah but I miss you though. When you coming back?"

"My flight leaves at 6 tomorrow so I should be back in Seattle about 9ish."

"Ah good. Ill pick you up from the airport then, you want me to get anything in for you coming back?"

"Hmmm, get some Phish Food ice cream and a few DVDs, I can't wait to cuddle up to you."

Callie smiled at the thought,

"Ok then babe. Well I'm going to get a bath, its been a pretty hectic day. Ill see you tomorrow. I love you"

"Love you too."

And on that note she hung up. She walked into the bathroom and began to run the bath. Just as she was about to step in her phone rang again, ignoring the caller ID she picked it up.

"George, I'm getting in the bath.."

"Ok, for one, its not George, it's your sister from another mister."

Callie laughed.

"Hey Ad. What can I do you for?"

"Well I figured we need no make sure your definitely pregnant before you break it to George. So I want you to stop by OB-GYN tomorrow at around 3. We'll do some test and a scan. Ok?"

"All right then. See you tomorrow."

Callie eventually relaxed into the bath, thinking of how she was going to break it to George that he was going to be a daddy.


	6. Reunions and Realisations

**So here's my next installment of Once Twice Three Times a Baby. Hope you like this chapter. Don't criticise me too much lol. It'll be better i swear lol. Once again i dont own greys anatomy or and of it characters. Read on. **

* * *

**The next day…**

Callie walked though Seattle grace. She was going to find out today if she was really pregnant. If her and George were going to have a little baby. She arrived at the OB-GYN floor.

"Dr.O'Malley"

She turned round to see Nurse Olivia sitting at he nursing station.

"Hey Olivia. You seen Addison?"

"Yeah she said something about waiting for you in room 3021. It's just down this corridor and to the left."

"Thanks Olivia."

Callie arrived at the room to find Addison setting everything up inside. She didn't notice her walk in.

"Hey Ad.

"Oh hey cal, you excited?"

"Yeah I am. Im just not sure of george is going to react, but ah well. Ill jump that fence when I come to it. C'mon, I wanna see my baby."

She smiled and hopped up onto the bed. She raised her scrubs up so they rested underneath her breasts. Addison picked up a bottle of gel and turned on the monitor of the sonogram machine.

"You know the drill, this will be cold"

Callie shivered as she squirted it onto her tummy. Placing the ultrasound to her stomach, multiple sounds of heartbeats filled the room. Callie looked worried as it sounded irregular. She looked over at Addison.

"Erm Ad, why doesn't it sound right?"

Addison couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'ts ok isn't it? What are you looking at? Addison!"

"Callie, this is your baby, and this, and this."

"What, no. What are you talking about?"

"Its triplets Cal, your pregnant with 3 babies."

Callie looked over at Addison. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"How far along am I?"

"By the looks of this id day about 11 weeks."

"Oh my g-"

She raised a hand to cover her mouth. She was filled with anxiety, happiness and a whole bunch of emotions that made her feel uncertain about it all. Addison noticed her face and sat beside her on the bed.

"It's gonna be all alright Cal. These babies look perfectly fine to me. You know the score about multiple births, there not gonna be full term s you've gotta be prepared for the fact that there going to be slightly premature, but your best bud here is the best in the business, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure these babies are going to be perfectly healthy."

Callie looked up at her and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so lucky to have you Ad. Print me off a picture please. I want to be able to show George something tonight when I tell him. Oh george. What's he going to say?"

"Cal, stop worrying. George loves you and he's going to be happy. Infact he'll be thrilled."

"Well he'll find out tonight, I'm planning on telling him tonight once he gets back from New York. Im just gonna break it too him."

"Yeah well that's the best way babe."

"Ok well then I've got to go. Ill text you tonight once I've told him. "

"Ok good look. And seriously cal. Congratulations "

Callie smiled and left the exam room. Planning how on earth she would tell george that she was pregnant with triplets.

* * *

**That night at the airport...**

Callie sat in the arrivals lounge, waiting anxiously for George to arrive. She was filled with a range of emotions about the news she found out today, bust most of all she was excited. She'd thought about the day that her and George would start a family from the day they got married, she couldn't think of anyone else she would want to share her future with. She was lost in her thoughts when all of a sudden she heard the hustle and bustle of people coming through the arrivals gate. She seen George looking for her, she ran up to him, Throwing her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and began kissing him passionatley. He eventually pulled away, both of them in need of air.

"Iv'e missed you so much Cal.Mom was upset you couldn't make it. You do know that she thinks of you as the daughter she never had."

Callie smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yeah i do. Im gonna call your mom later anyways, i wanted to apologise for not making it."

"Ah i wouldn't worry too much.c'mon lets go home.You get them DVDs?"

"Of course..."

He smiled as she rolled her eyes. He took hold of her hand and lead her out of the airport. She couldn't wait to tell him he was going to be a father.

* * *

**Back at the archfield...**

George and Callie quickly changed into their pyjamas soon after they arrived back. She was lying inbetween his legs with her back against his chest. A tub of Ohish food ice-cream sat infront of callie with 2 spoons stuck in it. George caressed her stomach with one hand while holding the other. They both felt so relaxed and loved in eachothers arms.

Callie had chosen Casablanca, just because she knew George hated it but she would make him suffer for leaving her in seattle alone. She also chose Beetlejump and Samurai ambush, because she knew they were his favourites.

Every so often a giggle would escape their mouths as they watched the movie. As the credits rolled callie flicked off the TV and pulled George's arms around her. He nuzzled into her next and began sucking softly on her neck.

"Hmm,,George.."

"H-MM What babe?"

"I have something we need to talk about-well i need to tell you but we'll talk about it later."

He was confused by the look of seriousness on her face.

"Yeah what is it, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well erm, you see...Im pregnant.."

"What your wh-Oh my god Cal that's great."

He pulled her over and kissed her over and over again.

"Im gonna be a daddy"

He lifted up her top and placed a kiss to her belly.

"Hello little one. Im your daddy."

"Erm actually George. You should be saying hello little three. Im having triplets George."

He immediatley sat up and looked at her. She couldn't read his expressions. To her he looked distressed and hurt, but this couldn't be bad could it? He just seemed so excited about being a dad.

He stood up and paced around the room.

"H-Why-How did this happen?"

"Well if you really want me to ex-"

Callie looked at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"You know what i mean. How comes it's triplets. I can't do triplets Cal."

Callie's eyes filled with tears. She stood up off the bed and stood behind him. He didn't look at her. He just continued to stare at the door.

"What do you mean. '_You can't do triplets'_ Was I Hallucinating or were you just pleased to find out you were gonna be a dad?"

She smacked him over his shoulder. Her turned round and looked at her. His once so beautiful green eyes were dark and filled with hurt. He looked scared. She didn't know what to do as she returned the look. Her eyes mirroring exactly the same emotions as his...

**So there we go. George knows. I know iv'e ruined my happy CaGe streak but don't worry it's gonna be all happy. Im posting this and the next chap tonight before i go on vacation. Extra sprinkled for my reviewers. Rinse & repeat. Mia. )**


	7. Emotions and Epiphanys

_**"What do you mean. 'You can't do triplets' Was I Hallucinating or were you just pleased to find out you were gonna be a dad?"**_

_**She smacked him over his shoulder. Her turned round and looked at her. His once so beautiful green eyes were dark and filled with hurt. He looked scared. She didn't know what to do as she returned the look. Her eyes mirroring exactly the same emotions as his...**_

* * *

"George, you can't just do this.You can't stand there looking at me like that and not say anything."

She took hold of his arm but he pulled away, she began to cry.

"At my birthday you said you were ready. We said were were ready for this. You said 2.5 kids if im not mistaking you ?"

Her voice was breaking and he couldn't bear to look at her. He wasn't ready for 1 child never mind 3. Yeah he wanted kids, but he knew that this was too big for him. Man at heart he was still a child.

"yeah I did cal, but 3 kids is 2 more than 1."

"you said 2.5 george, its only .5 more of a child. Whats wrong with you?"

She was getting angry and frustrated. He knew it wouldn't be good for the babies but he still didn't look at her.

"You know what George, fine. You go. I'm keeping these children because as far as im aware they were conceived by love and they were wanted. If you don't want to be part of their life, as much as it will break my heart, just go. I-We'll be fine."

She picked up his jacket and threw it at him.

"Get out. Just go"

Tears were streaming down her face. Guilt rushed through him but he wasn't ready for this. He turned round and walked out of the door, leaving his car keys and wallet on the table.

"Wont you need these?"

"I don't deserve anything anymore."

She was confused as to what he had just said but she was so angry at him right now she didn't question him.

5 minutes after he left she found herself laying in the bed, their bed. She reached over to the cold, empty space beside her. Had he really gone? She couldn't help but think it was her fault. She should have been more supportive, but why was he so insecure about kids? She stared out into the black sky, wishing that somewhere out there, George would be sitting , realising that he needs this family.

* * *

George walked along the sidewalk, pacing outside the archfield. Should he go back in and talk to her? Guilt ripped through his stomach as he realised what he had done. His wife, mother of his children, would be laying down thinking that they were alone. He looked up at the window of their apartment, the lights were out so she must have been sleeping. He had nowhere to go, no money, no car. He eventually sat on a bench outside the archfield. The rain started falling heavily. He didn't move, wishing the rain would wash away his sorrows, he lay down on the bench, regretting everything that he had done.

* * *

When Callie awoke the next morning she reached over to grab her husband. Realising he wasn't there, she began to sob, remembering last nights events. He hadn't came back. 

She pulled herself up and got ready for work. Maybe he would be there and they could talk. She grabbed her bag and took the lift to the car park in the basement.

She decided to take a different route to work today. She wouldn't see George still lying on the bench, soaked and shivering.

It was a longer drive than usual to Seattle grace. When she arrived she seen George's regular group of friends.

"Hey Cal.Wheres George?" Meredith looked round puzzled.

"Wh-You-You mean he's not here?" Callie began to sob.

"Whoa, what's the matter." Meredith pulled her into a hug, she didn't know what was wrong bu she knew callie well enough to see that she didn't break like this easily.

"Last night, I told George I was pregnant. I went to see Addison when he was in New York at his Moms. It's triplets. He freaked and wouldn't look at me. He said he wasn't ready for this. That 3 kids freaked him out or something, I don't know. I told him if he didn't want it then he should leave. I kicked him out mer and he didn't come back."

"Ah Callie"

Meredith tightened her arms around Callie's back.

"Did he take his cell"

"I don't know"

"Izzie, call george and see where he is, in the meantime cal, come with me and we'll get some coffee. I guess you haven't had breakfast."

They walked together to the cafeteria, Callie wondering whether he would show up and Meredith wondering if her best friend was ok. She had no idea where he would be or what state he was in.

* * *

"George, its izzie, I don't know where you are but callie's at the hospital and shes a wreck.. She needs you george. I don't know where you are but when you get this message, PLEASE call me back.Bye." 

He heard his phone ring, he didn't move, he just continued to stare at the floor, still laying in the exact same place as the night before., and he didn't plan on going anywhere soon.

* * *

**_That night…_**

Meredith and callie had finished their shifts at the same time so she offered to go home with callie and make sure everything was ok. Meredith could tell that she was still deeply hurt, out the corner of her eye she seen callie caress her stomach. She couldn't believe that George had gone. He wasn't that type of person, she knew, somewhere deep down, there was a reason for him being so scared, and once she got her hands on him, she would beat the crap out of him until he spoke, even if Derek said she had tiny ineffectual fists.

As they pulled up outside the archfield, Callie noticed someone laying on the bench..

"Look at him poor gu-oh my god its George."

Meredith slammed on the breaks just as callie got out of the car and ran over to him, closely followed by Meredith.

"George, how long have you been here? Are you ok.."

Callie was caressing his face whilst putting her jacket over him.

"Oh my god your freezing. C'mon we got to get you inside."

She took his hand and pulled him up but he resisted.

"George this is no time for games. Forget about last night for now. Just come inside or your gonna get pneumonia.!"

He looked up at her, not knowing what to say. He seen the hurt in her eyes, had he caused that? He reached out his hand and she took it.

"Im gonna leave you guys to it if that's alright? I think you need some privacy.If you need anything call alright"

"Thanks Mer, for everything,"

Callie returned her attention to George. He was soaked. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his shirt was tight against his skin. She had no idea he would have took it this hard.

When they got into the archfield callie ran George a hot bath. She made him a cup of hot chocolate and made him change into some warmer clothes.

She kneeled in front of him on the bed.

"George, I need you to look at me."

He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"I know that your scared, im scared too, but were in this together, all 5 of us."

She put his hand to her stomach and placed her hands pn top of it. He began to caress it with his thumb.

"Im sorry that I shouted last night. I should have knew you weren't ready. But the reality is, were going to have to be ready. I love you and without you I wouldn't be able to do this."

Tears were rolling down her face. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Im sorry I left. You know that I love you so much. You make me complete. I know that im not ready. But I will make myself ready. I want us to move out of here and buy our own place. I want a home for our family. I want a lifetime. I shouldn't have left last night. I want you to know im going to be here. Every scan, appointment, craving. Im going to be there. Because I love you, and you're my family."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too George"

He went and got in the bath. Returning 20 minutes later to find callie asleep. He stood and smiled at his beautiful wife. He slipped into bed with her and pulled her into him. The feeling of guilt still ripping through his stomach that she may have never gave him this opportunity again.

**So there we go. Were back to happy CaGe. There won't be anymore arguments like this but i'm sure ill throw in a few of Callie's hormonal episodes as the pregnancy progresses. Im of on vacation in the morning so I probably won't be updating for around 7-10 days, but if i get lots and lots of reviews, i might just take a day in an internet cafe and update a little. Hope you liked it. Rinse and Repeat.**


	8. Annoyance and Announcements

George and callie walked hand in hand into the cafeteria where their friends were sitting. There was 2 empty chairs left for them. George was proud of his friends that they eventually got over their selfishness and let callie penetrate 'the inner circle'.

"Torres.Bambi" Alex winked at callie before throwing a grape into his mouth.

"Karev"

Callie smiled and sat down with George next to her. They both had a huge smile on their faces.

Christina looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Please do not tell me that you two are jumping on ther bandwagon and McRenewing your vows and I have to wear another dress. I'm still waiting for Barbie and ken over here to have their fairy wedding, god knows what my dress will be like, no doubt pink. Ugh I shudder at the sound of it, and im still not over Meredith's wedding. Pepole and teir loves lifes. I think ill go die."

Callie laughed at her. Her and George exchanged glances before he spoke.

"Erm no it isn't, Cal- were having a baby, three in fact." he leaned over and kissed her.

Meredith was the first to speak followed by izzie who stood up and wrapped their arms around them both.

"Oh my god, im going to be an aunt, to triplets.; They'll love their aunt izzie..Ooh there going to be cute. Alex when can we have a baby?"

Alex looked at her, his face dropped.

"I'm kidding, don't get your knickers in a twist." She went and sat on his knee, ruffling his hair before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah congrats guys" Meredith looked at George. She remembered the night she found him on the bench, he'd come so far since then. It was only today seeing how proud he looked made her see him as callie did, a man. Her and izzie knew that Callie was pregnant, but they had no idea it was triplets.

Alex was the last to congratulate the couple in his sarcastic way.

"Bambi, you knocked up Torres. Three sprogs too, didn't think you had it in you."

He laughed at George who looked offended. Callie smiled and reached over to kiss her husband.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous coz he's got some problems in the bedroom. At least my husband can actually perform and satisfy me karev."

Callie laughed at Alex's face. She had just destroyed his ego instantly. He looked over at izzie mortified, she put her hands up 'Don't look at me. I said nothing..'. He just grunted and left the table. They all burst into a fit of giggles.

George looked over at Christina.

"Hey, you haven't said anything."

"You people and your McSexlife. Callie, do you know what these McFetus' will do to your vagina. It will never look the same again. And lets not begin on your sexlife. You do know that when you produce your sexdrive is no more. Ugh. Congrats anyways. But if they call me Aunt Cristina I'm getting a transfer to Austria."

Callie laughed. She knew that Christina was sensitive, but she noticed that he never said 'baby' or 'child' once. Was it something to do with the baby she lost? She just let it pass.

"By the way Christina, its triplets, ill be having a c-section, and really, don't speak about my vagina again."

They both giggled.

"Well George, I've got a surgery. Ill speak with you later." She planted a kiss to his lips.

"love you. Page me when your going home and ill try finish so we can maybe pick up some Chinese or something on the way home ok?"

"Sounds good. Love you too."

He watched her walk off. As he stood up izzie walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Seriously. Congratulations George. Your going to make an amazing dad."

He smiled and returned the hug. He was glad that they were still close even though he wasn't spending as much time with her.

For once in his life, everything seemed to be perfect.

**TBC**

**So im sitting in an airport, excited about my vactaion, when the tool on the intercom tells us our flights delayed by 4 hours due to some freak storm. So i decided i'd pass the time by giving you another installment. Hopefully i will eventually get to Tahiti lol. Anyways, extra sprinkles for my constant reviewers, _Golden4Pointer/Sarah--Keyko/Print Dust. _You give me the push to write new chaps by giving me awesome reviews. Anyways. for the second time, if off on vaction I HOPE.**

**Rinse & repeat. Mia x**


	9. Sonograms and Sleeping

**Hey Guys! Well im back from my vacation. Sorry it took me longer than i said, it takes time to write these fics. Here's the next installment, hope you emjoy it. Rinse and Repeat, Mia.x**

"George, remeber we got our appointment with addison this aftternoon."

He walked out of the bathroom with a tower around his waist.

"Yeah i remember, it's at 2.30 right?"

"Yeah thats right."

"I finish at 3 today so i was just gonna ask the chief if i can just go at 2.30 and then we could maby go grab lunch and maby have the rest of the day in bed."

He looked at her and gave a big cheesy grin before continuing to find his socks in the draw.

She walked over to him and snuggled herself into him from behind, breathing in his scent. He had just got out of the shower and he smelt so good.

"Hmmm"

"What is it babe?"

"Im sleepy"

"Wha-How can you be sleepy, you slept for 13 hours."

She quirked his eyebrow at him.

"George, last night, if i wasn't dreaming, most of them 13 hours we were a bit pre-occupied"

He laughed and turned round in her arms so he was face to face with her.

"Ha, yeah i remeber, how could i forget."

He bagan kisssing her softly, which quickly turned into something more passionate. She quickly pulled away as she knew it would definetly turn into something else.

"ahem, er no-not now, later. Were gonna be late. Your socks ar ein the second draw and your shirt and jeans re on a hanger in the wardrobe.

"Cal! You cannont do that"

He pointed down to the peak of the towel that was hiding his manhood.

"Ah george, im glad i can be of plesure to you"

She playfully smacked his butt and walked off into the bathroom.

--------------------------

Later that afternoon...

Callie had been in the exam room for the past ten minutes. George was late. This was their first scan, where on earth was he? She began getting pissed.

"Cal-Ill page h-"

"No Addison. Just do the friking scan already. He's probably forgot. Thats george."

"Ok then,.."

George was running through the halls of seattle grace at full speed. The chief had been in a meeting and was running late and George couldn't find him anywhere. On top of that a child with a GSW had just been admitted and he was in the pit. _Oh Happy Days_ he said to himself. He eventually reached the exam room. The sound of multiple heartbeats filled the room as he entered. It melted his heart.

He wuikly pulled up a chair and sat next to his wife. He took her hand into his and carressed her forehead with his other hand before placing a kiss to it.

"Hey, Im so sory im late, it's a long story but ill explain later.."

"Im really pissed george, but it's ok, your here now. Look george, she squeezed his hand, thats our babies."

"Yeah, their our babies"

Addison couldn't help but smile at how happy they were, their eyes transfixed on the sonogram machine screen.

"Well im sorry to spoil your little moment there, but do you guys still wanna find out the sexes today?"

Callie and george exchanged glances.

"Of course."

They both smiled as they replied in unison.

"Ok then."

Addison pulled herself up closer to the screen. After hitting a few buttons she pointed with a pen to their 3 children.

"This little one, is your daughter. And these two, are your sons."

George stood up and placed a kiss to Callies lips over and over again.

"They are our babies Cal, 2 little boys and a girl."

"Yeah george, there ours."

She pulled him in for another kiss, unaware of the fact that addison had left the room, a huge smile on her face.

----------------------------

11pm

Callie was lying in bed with george. He was spooned around her under the comforter.His head was nuzzled in her neck.

"George.."

"Hmm"

"Names.."

"Yeah what about them.."

"Well you thought of any? You know we should decide on some. Coz otherwise ourlittle ones will be known as baby."

She felt george smile against her neck.

"Well.."

He turned her round so they were face to face.

"I like Henry"

"Erm, permission to vido. Im not giving birth to a geriatric George."

He looked offended but shrugged it off.

"Ok then. You suggest."

"I like...Luis-Fernando"

George laughed at her suggestion.

"George, why you laughing. its nice."

Cal, it sounds like a mexican stripper.

"Vido"

Callie huffed.

"Fine"

"Right, i have an idea ok. Five girls names, five boys ok?"

"Alright, can i go first?"

"Of course."

He pushed her bangs out of her forehead and placed a kiss to it.

"Santos, Joel, Carlos, Daniel and ermmm i like Corey too.Go on your turn."

She was slightly surprised that george hadn't made and stupid noises.

"Well, Thomas, Brennan, Jamie, Charlie and ermm Jeremiah."

Callie looked at him and whacked him as he laughed.

"Jeremiah, are you friking serious!"

George found her face hilarious, he was holding his ribs as he laughed hysterically.

"No cal, im joking. I would rather call him Luis-Fernando than Jeremiah."

"Ok then. Whatever. Well you only said 4, one more that was the deal. Then were doing girls."

Consoling himself, he thought for a while.."Joshua."

"Well i wont vido any of them, there all quite cute."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Yours were pretty sweet too.Well, can i start with girls?"

"Yup."

She snuggled further into him, pulling his arm around her back and resting it on her butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, i gotta think what our lil princess is gonna look likes so hmm, i like Lola, Sophia, Bella, Kady and Mia."

"I like them george, you've give this a lot of thought havent you."

He blushed a bit.

" I was looking in a name book when i was down at the store the other day."

She smiled and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I love you lots. But now its my turn. Graciela, Amelia, I like Lola too, Keia and Lilly. I know you probably think they sound wierd, but i want them to have a name from my childhood, somethingto let them know where they came from."

They both lay there together not saying anything, thinking about what they would name their children.

"Cal.."

"Hmm."

"I kinda like lola, and yano, you said it too, i think that kinda means we agree."

"Yeah, so she's a lola."

"Yeah she is."

He placed his hands on her bump and caresed it with his thumb.

"But george, i want my kids to have middle names. Its a kinda tradition in my family."

"Yeah thats alright, i dont mind, what did you like? I thought Graceila was beautiful."

"Yeah me too. So are we decided then? Lola Graciela O'Malley?"

"I think it sounds perfect."

They both smiled and callie placed her hand on top of georges.

"Now what about these lil dudes then?"

Callie laughed. They had 2 to name now.

"Ill go first, i liked Brennan, it was sweet and it sounds good with O'Malley. But i like Carlos as a middle name.But, thats only if you like it."

"I think it sounds great. Your good at this naming lark aren't you."

He pulled her into his chest.

"Lola and Brennan, we have one more. So, i liked Joel. It's from your background but yet its nice. And i liked thomas for a middle name. I had an uncle called Thomas, he was awesome, but he died when i started med school, i was devastated."

"I love it babe."

George looked at her and smiled before she yawned.

"So thats it, were gonna have 3 babies.Im so excited, were gonna be parents Cal, parents."

When he recieved no answer he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. He kissed her head, breathing in her scent that he loved and that was distinctively callie.

He spooned himself around her and whispered gently,

"Goodnight Lola Graciela, Brennan Carlos and Joel Thomas. Daddy loves you very much.Sleep nice for your mommy."


	10. Barbeque's and Bathrooms

**Thanks for my reviews, the names were just one that i have in my family lol. My nephews are called Joel and Brennan and my niece is called Lola lol. As for the Mexican names i just googled them and chose what i thought was the cutest. Sorry it took me so long to update, my servers have been down. I haven't gave up on the story, I'm planning for about 20 or so chapters.My updates should be pretty regular from now on. Anyways, here's the next installment. Rinse & Repeat.Loves.**

It was a warm day in summer and Meredith and Derek had decided to have a BBQ. George, Callie, Alex, Izzy, Cristina, Bailey & her family and the chief had all been invited along.

Everyone was drinking alcohol except Callie, George felt pretty bad so after a few beers he stopped too. He was lying on a reclining deckchair, shirtless and sleeping softly. Callie walks over and stands looking at him, a small smile forming on her face.

"George baby.."

"Hmm...Uh..Wha-Oh Hey.."

He sat up and ruffled his hair.

"The food's ready if your hungry..Were starving.."

Callie caressed her belly. At 5 months she was big and although she felt like a hippo half the time, George thought it was adorable.

He shuffled down to the end of the deckchair, So Callie would be standing in-between his legs. He took hold of her hands and placed a kiss to her belly.

"Your mommy says your very hungry...so daddy thinks we should go get some food. That sound good hey."

Callie smiled. He stood up and placed his arms around her back, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before playfully smacking her butt and taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards the crowd of people surrounding the BBQ.

Later that evening they were all sitting around the table in the garden, engaged in conversation, mostly about how exciting it was that George and Callie were having triplets...

"So what you calling them?" Meredith smiled and looked to Izzy.

"Yeah any names..Ooh what's the sex..?"

Christina looked back at Izzy. "Ugh you people and sex. Is it always on the brain. You'll all be McReproducing soon. Ive informed whaley over here her vagina will never look the same again. Believe me, I've seen childbirth, it's not pretty.She says shes having a Cesarean but i believe it will still damage your vagina."

They all laughed, George looked at Callie. They had kept it a secret that they knew the sex. They had wanted it to be a surprise but George wanted to start on the nursery and Callie was desperate to start shopping seen as she would be pretty huge by the time her maternity leave comes round.

George was first to speak, looking at Callie the whole time.

"Well, we were gonna wait, but we found out the sex a couple of weeks ago."

Callie smiled her big cheesy grin and he squeezed her hand.

Izzy gasped and began clapping her hands like a child on Christmas day.

"Well tell us, c'mon i wanna know if I'm gonna have nieces or nephews or-oh God maby even both."

Callie laughed and looked at George before she spoke.

"Were having 2 boys and a girl"

Izzy jumped up.

"WOOOOOOO, Oh there gonna love their aunt Izzy so much"

By the time she had finished speaking she was on her knees in front of Callie speaking to her perfectly formed bump.

"So what you gonna name the sprogs, i swear if its anything that rhymes with O'Malley, like i dunno sally or Hallie, i swear i will have it adopted, pfft surgeons and reproducing. Shouldn't't be allowed" Cristina finished with a sigh.

Callie knew however that Cristina was bothered, she wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"Well decided on Lola Graciella for our little princess. We kinda both decided on boys names. We wanted to call them something that we both loved. Middle names have always been a family tradition of mine so i wanted to give them something of my past. We decided on Joel Thomas and Brennan Santos."

She put her hands on the top of her bump and caressed it with her thumb.

"Oh you guys, them names are so sweet_...Lola Graciella O'Malley, Brennan Santos O'Malley..._I can just see them now.." Izzy continued to repeat each name followed by O'Malley as the other just looked at her, giggling at her childishness.

Izzy turned back to Alex, who was slumped in the chair, generously drunk. She gave him a whack on his shoulder.

"Alex, when do we get to have a baby. I want one too."

He mumbled under his breath and placed a hand on her leg, his eyes still shut.

"Hmm later. Just later Izz."

This resulted in another smack from Izzy.

"It's alright Iz, you can practice with ours, 3's gonna be a pretty big handful so we'll need help. Hey, you can even have all 3 one night, you never know, multiples might run in your family."

Callie glared at George.

"George O'Malley, you are not shipping off our children."

He thought to himself _'Oh shit here come the hormones..'_

"They aren't even born yet and your planning the baby sitters, Jesus."

At this point everyone was quiet. George was staring at Callie in disbelief. He's got pretty used to these hormonal fights.

"Cal, you know i didn't mean it like that."

"Ugh! I'm going to pee."

He watched as she waddled towards the house. His friends remained quiet.

"Bloody women."

At this point everyone burst into fits of giggles.

It was 20 minutes later and Callie had still not returned. By this point George began to worry. He got up and went inside the house to find her.

He looked at the driveway, his car was still there so she hadn't left, unless she walked which he highly doubted.

He couldn't see her anywhere downstairs so he began upstairs. He got to the bathroom door which was closed. He tried turning the handle but it was locked,

"Callie..open up."

No answer

"Calliope..open the god dam door"

No answer

"Calliope Iphigenia O'Malley I'm phoning your mother!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT GEORGE!"

He heard the lock on the dolor click open. She was sitting on the bathroom floor , her knees pulled up against her chest as far as her pregnant belly would let her, resting her back against the bath tub. he sat opposite her, looking right at her.

"What's up Cal."

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, i know you well enough to know that somethings wrong. Now tell me."

She looked up at him and tears began to fall down her face.

"Its just, tonight, i can see how close you are to your friends. I took that away. I kinda destroyed that friendship that you have with them. Now all i can think about is these babies ruining everything else. Your gonna have even less time than usual to hang with them and i just feel like it's all my fault."

He felt bad, it wasn't her fault at all. He kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"You, have not ruined anything, don't even think that you have. My life with you is perfect, were gonna be a family. I've grown out of all what we used to do. That was my past. Your my present and my future Cal.These babies are gonna bring my friends even further in. There gonna love our children like they were real nieces or nephews or both."

Callie smiled at this and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't think that your taking this away coz your not. It's just gonna take a pretty long time to explain to our kids how their extended family works."

They both smiled.

"So c'mon, I think its time we went home, had a bath and then we snuggle up to sleep. Sound good beautiful?"

"Yeah sounds like heaven."

He pulled her up off the floor and went back into the garden.

Everyone said their drunken goodbyes and they returned home, it would be their last night at the archfield before they moved into their new house. However, Callie had no idea what George had been up too.


	11. New Beginnings Pt 1

**Hey guys. So this is my update. Its part one as once you read you'll know its not finished just yet. Im moving back to Maine this weekend so i wont be updating til probably next weekend. Sorry. Anyways, Rinse and repeat. x**

The sound of a pager woke George and Callie from their slumber. George raised his head and looked to the alarm clock on his nightstand. _4.22 AM. _Callie's head rested on George's chest, her dark silken locks fanned around her.She was wearing an oversized ramones tee, which was bunched up underneath her breasts exposing her large pregnant belly. He smiled at the sight before him and caressed her stomach. Although she too had woke at the sound of the pager, she quickly fell back to sleep. He felt guilty for waking her, but it was a 911 page, and the chief wouldn't have paged him unless it had been serious. He knew that callie was getting bigger by the day and he had give george as much time off as possible. He glanced once again at the clock, _4.27 AM. _As much as he wanted to stay there with his wife, he knew in bed, in the back of his mind someones life was being threatened. So he had to go.

"Cal" He whispered gently into her ear

"Mmmph" She raised her head moving her hair back and pulling down her tshirt.

"I got a page, ill have to go to the hospital. Sorry to wake you. Ill give you a call about 11. Have a sleep in, theres nothing to get up for. Ill bring us back lunch.Love you"

He placed a soft kiss to her lips before sliding out of the bed. She quickly laid back down and he leaned over and pulled the comforter up around her.

She let out a small mumble that he just made out to be _"I love you too"._ He quickly dressed and grabbed his pager, before leaving the hotel and making his way to seattle grace.

* * *

It was 11.45 before George finally made his way back home. He knew she probably wouldn't have remembered that he said he would be home at 11, hey, she was probably still in her 'happy place' as she liked to call it.

He had been busy recently with a new house he had found. He hadnt told Callie about it as he wanted it to be a suprise. It was on the outskirts of the city. He and callie had drove through the particular suburb when going to a friends house. They had discussed moving to their own place once the babies were born but George believed that a hotel wasn't exactly suitable for 3 little babies to be brought up in, so he bought a house. Not just any house,_ their perfect house. _He didnt care if callie would kill him for it, because he knew she loved it, and eventually she would forgive him and he would sure get some make-up sex which was the best bit in his opinion.

It had 6 bedrooms and was in a quiet neigbourhood. Beautiful trees lined the street and kids were always out playing everytime he drove by. It oozed_ family_. He always knew callie had wanted a house with a white picket fence, the american dream she always said, so he made sure their house had one, and it did. It had large gardens to the front and back, ample room for their children to play in and had a beautiful view of seattle from their master bedroom. It was only a 20 minute commute on a good day to the hospital and there was plenty good kindergartens and schools where their children would go. He was pretty proud of himself when he thought about everything he had considered, at this thought, he definetly knew he was ready for a family.

He'd arranged to meet the vendor and collect the keys that afternoon, even though he had been and bought furniture and decorated the nursery, with the help of Izzie, Meredith, Derek and Addison that is. He knew Callie would like it as she and Addison had created a 'Perfect Home' scrapbook. Addy had stole it and george had tried his best to make the house look like the pictures she had created.

* * *

He arrived home just after 12, sliding his keycard into the door he wasn't at all suprised by what he found.

Callie was stretched out diagonally across the bed, the comforter scrunched up at the bottom of the bed, her very pregnant belly sticking out from under her tshirt and her hands resting on it.

He took off his shoes and jacket and placed the 2 subs he had bought on the nighstand. He made his way over to her, admiring the sight before him. Pregnancy certainly suited Callie O'malley. Her skin glowed, her hair was even shinier and she always had a permanent smile on her face, apart from when she was throwing up of course, but that was a whole other matter.

He made his way onto the bed and sat next to her, caressing the bump of her stomach. She awoke, but he didnt notice. She smiled at the sight before her. She took hold of his hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Oh hey babe. I didnt know you were awake."

"Hmm, i was tired."

He laughed.

"I guessed that seen as you know, its nearly 12.30"

The look on her face was priceless.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah babe. Seriously!"

"Oh man i must have been _really _tried then."

He reached over and kissed her softly. She bit her lip and pouted at him.

"What?"

"Im hungry." Smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Ha see, i brought you lunch. See how your extremley thoughtful, wonderful husband thinks about you?"

"Dont flatter yourself O'Malley."

He smiled and placed the sub infront of her. They were quiet for a while as they both ate, but george quickly ended it.

"Erm Cal.."

"Yeah?"

"Were going somewhere this afternoon.."

She looked confused.

"We are? Where?"

"Ha, it's a suprise, but..you need to pack up your stuff."

"What. George. We are not going on vacation! I am a whale as it is, i don't think anybody wants to see big momma over here in a bikini."

George could only smile.

"You are not a whale. Your carrying our children remember, and i find it amazing."

He finished with a kiss, which quickly deepened. Eventually they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

"George seriously. Where are we going."

"You'll see. Now go get ready and ill start packing our bags. But be quick. We gotta be there by 2.30."

"UUUUH"

She pulled herself out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom. George placed their trash in the bin and pulled out 2 suitcases. Little did callie know that he had already checked them out of the Archfield and that this afternoon, they would be moving into their own house...

_**TBC...**_


	12. New Beginnings Pt 2

**Hey guys. I know I know..its been forever, well..it's a long story, much ado about nothing really. Since I moved back to the states we had a problem getting the internet installed etc but, here I am…Updates will be regular from now on. Im nearly finished writing the fic on my laptop, but its like another 15 chapters or so away from the stage on here. But, I might decide to continue it even if the babies are born, but ah well. Ill do my best. Any suggestions about what happens in the fic are appreciated, I can always change it if your ideas are better than mine. Anyways. Rinse and repeat my faithful reviewers. Loves. )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove up to the house after what seemed like an eternity by the time callie had faffed on with whatever she was doing. George had blindfolded her of course so she wouldn't have a clue where they were or what they were going to do. She was flipping out on him though. She didn't have a clue where he was takling her, and because of her stupid hormones, she currently hated not knowing what was happening. She repeatedly tried to pull down the bandana that george had tied around her eyes, only to have her hand swatted away by george, followed by a soft tap to the leg to warn her not to do it again.

"I told you to leave it on! Don't try and take it off again Mrs."

"George! You know I hate surprises right now. Just let me take it off. Ill, I don't know, just keep my eyes shut or whatever."

"No. I know you wont so just…you'll leave it on. We'll be there in a few minutes. Patience is a virtue Cal."

She hated that saying, and he used it more often than she liked. She was patient, kinda. But he was standing his ground and she found it pretty sexy.

He looked over and she was doing that adorable pout that she did. Her arms were folded and were rested on her bump. As he was watching her, she moved her hand to the top of her stomach, caressing her bump. One of the triplets must have kicked, the pout instantly fell from her face and was soon followed by a slight smile. He moved his hand from the gear stick and placed it on top of hers. At first, she didn't move, but a few moments later she reluctantly gave in and placed his hand underneath hers. She caressed his thumb and he too felt the triplets kick. He knew that she couldn't stay pissed at him for too long, especially when she felt the triplets kick.

"Its awesome hey.."

Callie laughed gently.

"Yeah, I think there punishing there mommy for being moody with daddy."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before returning his hand to the gear stick -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they pulled up at the house. It was just how he remembered, and it was for the exact reasons. It did ooze family. The apple trees and cherry blossoms lined street, the row of houses with the perfectly trimmed lawns, the white picket fence and the view of Seattle. She couldn't hate him for this. She was going to love it and he knew it. It was big but not huge. It needed to be pretty big to accommodate their growing family, but it was cosy and homely. He stopped the car just outside in a position where she could see the house and the street and also the view of seattle.

"Right Cal. Were here."

"FINALLY! There better be a toilet here george coz' either your sons or your daughter are definitely gonna be on the soccer team they way there kicking my bladder. Bullshit not long.."

He laughed.

"Ok then. But leave your blindfold on just until we step out of the car ok?"

"Fine."

He walked round to her side and opened the door. He helped her out and turned her round.

"Now, close your eyes while I take your blindfold off and then I want you to open them on the count of 3 ok?"

"What kind of game is-..ok.."

He loosened the bandana before scrunching it up and placing it in his pocket.

"One, Two, Three.."

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She just thought he'd brought her to see the view. It was a beautiful panorama of the city and the water.

"Its beautiful."

She reached fro his hands and pulled them around her from behind, resting them on her stomach.

"Cal?"

"Mmm?"

"As much as I'd love to stay in this moment with you..theres something else..you see that house right there?..The one with the sold sign outside? What do you think?"

"Yeah its beautiful. Id love something like that one day."

'_Score. Go georgey ooh-ooh go georgey'._He just didn't say it out loud.

"Its ours."

"Ok..Erm, sorry what did you just say!"

She turned round and held a death grip on his hands. He flinched in pain.

"Jeez Cal loose the grip. Im a surgeon. Hands are important yano.."

She realised what she was doing.

"Oh sorry. No but seriously, what did you say?"

"I bought it. Its ours. Mine and yours, Family home. White picket fence etc etc…"

He pulled out a key from his jacket pocket.

"Go take a look. Happy Anniversary babe."

She started to cry. He pulled her into a hug, caressing her back and placing kisses to the top of her head.

"Whats wrong? You not happy? Coz yano…We can sell it and stay at the hotel. Ive spent 6 months decorating it but yano, it'll be alright..Ill get my mon-"

"Oh shut up george." She kissed him softly.

"I love it. I really do."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much. And its our 4 years anniversary today, and I forgot. Im so sorry."

"Is that it? Cal, were gonna have plenty more anniversaries. Just, I dunno, complain later or whatever but its starting to rain and I really wanna show you the inside before we get completely soaked."

"Ok then, show me the way O'Malley."

He took her hand and led her up the garden path to their house. Their _perfect _House.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was decorated exactly how she had planned her dream house. He had chosen the same colours, ornaments, furniture, accessories and everything else that she had mentioned to him over the past 4 years. He lead her into the living room first. The house had solid oak wood floor throughout. It was cosy yet modern, just how she'd wanted it. The living room had a brown leather corner group which was scattered with light cream and orange cushions. There was a large orange rug on the floor and the walls were cream with a brown feature wall just like the one she'd seen in the picture. He's picked out cream and orange accessories which accompanied the room wonderfully. She was proud, but she did kinda think he'd turned a bit gay, he wasn't this good at interior design. Man if he was, he was in the wrong profession.

She ran her fingers over the soft brushed leather sofa.

"So what do you think?"

"Its beautiful. How did you do it?"

"Well erm, I didnt wanna say. I wanted to do it myself but I physically couldn't. Addison sent me the book that you and her made when you visited last summer. I ordered everything I possibly could so that this place looked like them pictures. Then I called in Meredith and izzie. They painted this place and sorted out accessories and stuff. Mark and Derek helped too when they had time to help me assemble furniture and stuff but yeah. I did help. And I did the playroom and nursery all on my own. Im showing you them last though.. And on that note…Lets see the rest."

She let out a deep breath.

"Thank God!"

He looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Now I know you not turning gay on me!"

He laughed at the fact she had even thought of it.

"Ha! Nah Cal, believe me, it's all you."

She took his hand as he lead her out of the kitchen and into the dining/family room.

-------------------------

All the rooms were exactly how she wanted them. She couldn't believe he had went to the trouble of getting that book from Addison and actually ordered everything from it. Last to show her was the nursery and playroom. She was still getting over the bathroom, where he'd got a huge spa bath and a jet spa shower big enough for them both. She didn't know what he was thinking but she definitely knew he'd be a getting a some in that bathroom whenever they had a chance.

The playroom was absolutely awesome. He'd done it like a jungle. The walls were painted like a jungle scene but it was also covered in big animals like lions and monkeys hung from the trees.

Fake trees jutted out from the walls and fake long grass hung from the ceiling like vines and grass stuck up from the floor. There was a soft green carpet and the bottom of the walls had a soft sponge layer so the babies wouldn't hurt themselves when the were crawling. There were beanbags and soft toys everywhere, he'd even got a pretend monkey and hung it from one of the trees. At that point, she wished she was the child that was coming into this family.

She stood outside the nursery door. Hand poised on the door knob, she was excited yet nervous. She kind of felt a bit down that she hadn't decorated it herself but she knew he would have done an amazing job… she hoped.

She opened the door and stared in awe at the room before her.3 dark cribs were lined up next to each other against the wall. Each one with the babies names above them in small baby green letters.

The walls were painted a soft cream and the floor was a touch darker than the one downstairs. The cribs were a dark mahogany and had light green and cream soft blankets in them. Also each one had a small teddy in each, with the babies names embroidered to their chests. He's thought it would save arguments when they argued over who's was who's. The middle of the room sported a large circular light cream rug with gren speckles. She would have never thought to do the nursery green, but it looked amazing. There were also 3 wooden changing stations the same wood as the crib. She didn't understand why he's bought three until she looked inside and seen that he'd filled ach with things for the babies. One was full of pink blankets, towels, baby growers, diapers and toiletries etc whereas the other two were filled with blue.

She continued to walk around the room before coming to a large wardrobe. It had 3 sections. Immediatley she knew they had one for each baby. She ran her hand over the array of pinks and blues inside. Everything she had bought was in here. How the hell he'd done it she didn't know. But she was absolutely amazed.

George had stood at the door and watched her look round the nursery for nearly 20 minutes. She hadn't said anything yet. HE didn't know whether it was a good or bad sign, but he kept quiet.

"George.."

"yeah..?"

"Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"So you like it then huh?"

He smiled and walked over to her. He sat in front of the rocking chair in front of the window.

"Come sit here."

She walked over and sat on his knee.

"look at that view.."

"Yeah I know.."

He felt her relax into his arms.

"I love it here george. Seriously, we are never moving. "

"Haha, ok then babe. Whatever you say. But yano, theres 6 bedroom that need filled, were only gonna need 4. So we need at least 2 more kids. And no way am I going to see dr.snippy. So you better keep me off you if you don't want to move. This pregnancy thing suits you way to well."

He leaned in and kissed her.

She laughed at him. But inside her heart ached with love. She couldn't believe that he wanted more kids. She secretly did but she never said anything.

"SO your wanting me to sacrifice my vagina so you can have more children aye?"

"something like that."

"Well, you better start working out because yano, we'll need to practice if your wanting more…"

She quirked her eyebrow at him before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh believe me..I don't need to work out. Im perfectly fine.."

He laughed and carried her into their bedroom. Their first night in their new house was certainly going to be eventful.

xxxx


	13. Headaches and Heartbrake

They'd been living in their new house for two weeks now. Callie was a fair way into her third trimester, and with it had came the mood swings. Everyday, whether it was ,over the washing, the type of shower gel he'd bought, the type of washing detergent, the bread yada yada yada! It pissed him off. He knew she was sick and tired, and tired and sick of being pregnant. But he couldn't help it, it was nature to blame for 9 months, but whatever he said, she just snapped. Sitting in an empty on-call room, he reminisced the night before.

_They'd just finished dinner and he offered to wash up, like he usually did, but tonight, she went off on one at him. It started with the dinner, and how he'd made it, not giving her chance to cook all the time. Then she went on to how he spent to much time at the hospital over the past week. She'd said if he didn't want to spend time with her now he never would. She was being stupid and he couldn't get through. It quickly turned into a heated argument. Plates were threw and glasses were smashed. One hit his head and it began to bleed. She yelled at him louder than she ever had done before. She'd told him to get out. He told her she was being stupid. But she glared at him, he was sure that at any second she would start breathing fire or something to that extent. But yet again she yelled. He would usually just go and sit at the end of the garden in the swing for an hour or so until she'd calmed down. But tonight. Tonight was different. He left the house. In the back of his mind he knew he should have stayed and fought, but he was tired. He'd worked all day and then came home and enterered an immediate argument. He's had enough._

_He didn't know how he'd ended up at the hospital but he did. Probably the blood oozing from the gash in his head was one of the main reasons but he was mad. At callie and at himself, even though he knew it wasn't her fault._

_As he walked into the ER he was approached by Meredith and izzie. Both of them staring in awe at the man before them. He was drained and white. The blood now oozed down his cheek and into his mouth. They pulled him into an empty exam room and shut the door._

"_George.."_

"_Mer- just don't. Ive had it. Im tired. Everyday, she fights. I don't know what ive done, I really don't!"_

_He began to cry and tears dripped down his cheeks._

"_Ah george."_

_Izzie sat beside him and pulled him into a hug while Meredith cleaned the blood from his head and placed a few stitches over the cut._

"_There. All done"_

_Izzie let him out of her embrace._

"_Have you eaten? We'll go get something if you want...im due to finish in a few hours.."_

"_Yeah, I ate before I left. Its all good. I'm just gonna stay here tonight if you guys don't mind."_

"_Ok then, well theres an on-call room free on level 6. We'll wake you before rounds."_

_Each of them hugged him and he walked towards the on call room, ready to sleep, minus the argument that he would have faced at home._

He should really have called callie. They'd fought and he hadn't called. She'd probably thought he'd left her. He didn't want that, but right now. He was still tired. He'd call her later or he'd stop by. He left the on-call room and walked towards the ER, another day, hopefully it would be a better one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been a bitch. It was only now, the morning after the night he left that she realised. The space in the bed beside her was cold, and she didn't like it one bit. She'd tried to call him, to tell him to come home. But he'd left in a rush and obviously forgotten it. She'd cried herself to sleep that night. The tears came just after the triplets kicked. She laughed to herself. Punishment came to mind. For being nasty to their daddy. She didn't realise until he had actually gone how much she needed him and how hard on him she had been. She'd call by the hospital later and pick him up. Maybe take him out for something to eat, apologise. But until then, she was on bed rest, so she decided to watch their wedding video, which only made her feel even worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time his shift was over and he'd been showered and changed, it was 11pm. He left the hospital and made his way back home. If she started to argue he wasn't going t give in. He'd stand his ground and make her realise it wasn't his fault. As he pulled up into the driveway he didn't realise that her car wasn't there. He opened the door and placed his keys on the table behind him. There were no lights on as he made his way through the house. As he stepped into their bedroom he seen that she was asleep. Their wedding video was still playing. He stood there watching it, them dancing to their first dance…It felt like an eternity since that moment. He'd loved it all, but a times, he wished he was there.

Callie woke up and looked at the man standing by their bed in the flickering light of the television. She'd been too angry to even notice what she'd done to him over the past two weeks. She turned to face him and he didn't notice. She sat up and took hold of his hand.

"George.."

"Mm, oh hey.."

"We need to talk George, come on, sit here."

She patted the space on the bed and he sat down.

"Cal-I"

She placed her finger on his lips and silenced him.

"Don't ok. I need to apologise. I've been a bitch, and a horrible one at that. I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I didn't realise that id made your life hell this past two weeks. I have nothing to be mad for. Your perfect in everyway, in 3 weeks were going to have 3 beautiful children, and you gave them to me, I couldn't ask for anything more. you've gave me this beautiful house and im driving you away. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry for everything, and I promise, its all the hormones..im not really a bitch, well I don't think I am"

They both laughed softly.

"Its ok. Of course I forgive you. I love you yano, but all this arguing, I can't take it. When your mad, were gonna have to find a way to make sure something like this doesn't happen"

He pointed to his head.

"Oh god. Im so sorry."

She leaned up and placed a kiss to it, her bump pressing against his chest.

He pulled her down and placed his hands on her face and brought her into a kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"C'mon george im tired. Your little ones have been punishing mommy all night for being nasty to their daddy, so I havent really slept."

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her belly.

"Night night my darlings, daddy loves you very much."

He pulled callie into an embrace and wrapped the comforter around them.

"Cal…"

"hmmm?"

She looked up at him running her finger through his hair.

"hormones.."

She laughed at where this was leading.

"I swear..I just wanna say..screw them…screw the hormones!"

They both laughed until their ribs hurt.

"Haha, ok then. Well, night then."

"night beautiful."

"Oh and george, before I go to sleep. If you want more kids. Theres gonna be more hormones."

"Hmm. Night."

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, even though it wa sonly one night they were apart, they both went to sleep thinking the exact same thing. That whatever happened. They would never be apart.


	14. Birth and Babies Pt 1

One week later...

George had been working flat out the past week at the hospital. He'd tried to get as much work in as possible before the triplets were born. Callie was due to give birth in 2 weeks. Although he worried that the babies would be premature, Addie was the best in the buisness. Callie wasn't a patient, she was her best friend, so she definetly wouldnt let anything happen to them. Callie had also become really uncomfortable the past few weeks now that the triplets were bigger, so he was also pleased that she wouldn't be in pain any longer.

His shift was due to finish at around 6. Callie had spent the day with Addie buying some baby essentials seen as time was drawing in. He didn't know where to pick her up or whether she was home already so he called her.

"Hey cal it's george."

"oh hey babe you ok?"

"yeah im fine"

"thats good. how was your day?"

"it was alright i guess. Some kid died. Was quite upsetting, but he knew it was going to happen, he was ready for it yano."

"yeah."

"anyway, enough about me. how was your day? You and addy have fun?"

"yeah we got lots of stuff, but i was tired so i came home"

"your home alone?" his voice sounded panicked, which amused callie.

"yeah, im fine though, don't worry. Addie only left about 20 minutes ago, but ive got a really bad back so im gonna take a bath."

"hmmm im jealous. Well, ill be home in around an hour, depending on the traffic and i said id drop off meredith coz dereks in surgery but erm, have you eaten?"

"ive had bits, well, we had lunch but i havent had any dinner no."

"well should i get something? pizza, southern fried chicken?"

"southern fried chicken sounds good, ooh and barbeque sauce, and coleslaw, ohh and some fries."

"someones hungry"

"no george, some 4 are hungry."

he smiled.

"Ok then. ill see you later. Take it easy alright."

"ok love you"

"love you too"

He closed the phone and continued on with his shift before changing and taking meredith home.

Around 90 minutes later George arrived back at the house. All the lights were on apart from the living room, which must have meant that callie was up watching tv. As he entered he watched her as she slept, sprawled out along the corner group, the pillows gathered under her head. The tv was quiet but still on so he took the remote from beside her and knocked it off. He crouched down beside her and stroked her cheek before gently pushing back her hair and placing a kiss to her forehead, he didnt want to startle her so he whispered gently in her ear.

"Cal, c'mon lets go to bed its late."

"Mmmph."

"Cal, c'mon."

He eased his hand underneah her and lifted her so that she was sitting up on the sofa. She opened her eyes and rubbed them gently before reaching out and taking georges hand.

When they reached the bedroom he lead her to the bed. She was still dressed so her sat her down and began undressing her as she slept. He eased off her tshirt, bra and jeans and replaced them with her favourite ramones t-shirt. He lifted the covers over her, turned out the light, kissed her goodnight and embraced her into himself.

Around 3 hours later callie awoke. Her back pains had been bad all day but they were getting worse. The babies were using her bladder as a trampoline again so she had to get up and go pee. She stood up and made her way over to the en-suite door, but stopped by the bed when she felt a gush, then heard a splash. She looked down at the puddle below her.

"shit."

She looked down at the floor, then at george, then back to the floor before waking him.

"george"

"Hmm"

"GEORGE"

"im awake, im awake. Yeah?" He was still half asleep.

"my water just broke."

"you want some water ok ill go.."

"no george! my water just broke."

"ok, what? what did you just say?"

"are you friking deaf? My water just broke."

He looked down at the puddle on the floor.

"oh shit."

"yeah, too right 'oh shit'. What are we gonna do, its too early george."

She began to cry and rub her bump. George walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

"there gonna be fine ok. We'll get a bag and take you to seattle grace. We'll call addison ont he way and she'll meet us there ok? Its gonna be fine."

He finished and pulled her into a kiss then embraced her in his arms.

"ok then."

"put on some pants and ill get a bag."

"george?"

"yeah?"

"you need some clothes on too."

"oh yeah."

He laughed before getting dressed and picking up callies stuff and walked her too the car.

"You ready then?"

"yup."

"You called addison yet?"

"Yeah, shes on call so shes there already."

"ok."

He reached over the console and squeezed her leg.

"Just think cal, were gonna be parents tonight. These babies are gonna be here. Three little people, and were gonna be their mom and dad."

TBC...


	15. Birth and Babies Pt 2

_Hey guys! I really really do apologise about the wait. I know it's been forever. I haven't been squashed by a bus or anything. I just think the writers' strike put me into a slight depression haha! Well yes, I'm back. All this time has given me some time o think about finishing this fic. Anyways, hope it's as good as anticipated. Rinse & repeat. )_

The ride to the hospital seemed longer than usual. Well, partly due to the fact that George had to keep on pulling over as whenever callie had a contraction she screamed so loud and squeezed his hand so tight he couldn't concentrate on driving.

As soon as they arrived, addy was waiting along with the rest of the Seattle grace family. George quickly shut off the engine and went to open callies door. Addy came rushing over as she heard callie shouting and screaming at poor George.

"I swear to god O'Malley! We are never having anymore children and I never wanna see that damn penis of your again"

George just smiled and lifted her into the chair. He looked at Addison who was trying her best not to laugh.

"hey addy, wanna join our happy family? This is callie, my super happy wife. Callie say hello..."

The death glare Callie gave him could have killed anybody straight. "O-Ma—"

Addy quickly intercepted and pushed callie off in the chair. "lets go get these babies out of you...!"

George was dreading the labour already; little did he know he would have to suffer it for another 14 hours.

It seemed like an eternity until Addison came and announced Callie was ready to be taken into surgery. She was adamant of a natural birth but with triplets it was just all too risky. 14 hours of hand squeezing, name calling, cursing AND the arrival of her mother mean that George wasn't exactly the flavour of the month.

"You called my fucking mother!"

"Err, well, erm no-"

"I don't believe you George!"

"Cal-Please."

"No, I didn't want her to be here George ok, if I did I would have rang her myself!"

"It wasn't my idea! Would you just sop screaming down my ear for one second?"

She looked at him, instantly regretting what she just had said. It must have been hard on him over the past 9 months. Her moods, crazy cravings and insatiable appetite for many things. Not forgetting 

the last 14 hours. She was about to apologise just as another contraction hit. Yet again, she took his hand, squeezing it till his fingers went numb. If he was in pain, he didn't let on.

"George I can feel it, I need to push Addison, and I need to push"

"No callie, listen! We're going to surgery now ok! You have to hold on."

"No addie...I-"

She was starting to get distressed and so were the babies.

George took hold of her face.

"Callie! You need to calm down you are not going to push ok! You're damaging yourself and the babies panicking like this ok! Just, chill."

He finished with a kiss to her lips. He lingered for a couple of seconds before following it with a kiss to her forehead.

Addie tried to hide the tears in her eyes. "Right-c'mon. We're going to let these little o'malleys loose."

TBC..


	16. Say Hello

_Sorry about the cliffy... )_

George scrubbed in so he could be with his wife as their children were delivered. He was shaking like a leaf and I didn't g unnoticed as he sat down beside Callie.

She groggily looked up at him, her eyes deep with concern. Reaching out she caressed his face and brought him in for a kiss.

"Babe, what's up...?"

He stammered.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous yano."

The giddy laugh he ended with reassured Callie that she had nothing to be worried about.

"Are we ready?"

Callie and George both looked at each other then at Addie.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Ok folks; let's get this show on the road!"

Brennan Carlos was the first of the O'Malley triplets to be born, weighing in at 5lbs 8 oz, he was so small, but that was to be expected. Addie handed him over to an anxious Callie and George.

"Oh my god, he's so gorgeous George!"

"Yeah I know. Oh hi love you you know that!"

She laughed before placing a kiss to little Brenan's head.

"I'm going to have to steal him back of you now I'm afraid, just going to check everything's ok."

"Seeya later lil fella."

George kissed his small fingers before handing him over to the other nurses.

Lola Graciela was the second of the triplets to be born, and man she wanted to be heard.

"good set of lungs has your little angel. Good luck with that one O'Malley!"

Both Callie and George looked down in awe at the tiny little bundle that was before them. At 4lb 12 she was the smallest of the triplets. She too looked exactly like Callie. Well, of what they could tell. Her face was so red from screaming they couldn't really make out much."

Addie yet again cam and asked for the little baby back.

Callie laughed as George handed her over. He leaned back and whispered to her "middle child syndrome..." which made Callie laugh a little more light heartedly.



Joel Thomas O'Malley was the last of the triplets to be delivered. He too weighed in the same as his brother. He, unlike his sister hardly screamed at all. It was George who held him first this time. Callie had to smile at the fact he looked so at ease with them already.

He looked over at her and smiled back.

"What you smiling at"

"You, fatherhood suits you well..."

"Wait till she's 15 and bringing home the boys, then you'll see how good my fathering skills are then"

As Addie took the triplets away and Callie was wheeled into recovery, it all seemed surreal that they were now parents of 3. George pulled up a co next to Callie's bed and they both had some deserved sleep.

A couple of hours later, addy sneaked into the room bringing along the triplets. Waking Callie up gently.

"Um, oh hey."

"These little munchkins want to see their mommy and daddy"

Callie reached over and switched n the side light. By this time George was awake too.

Addie handed over Joel to Callie to be fed. As she embraced him she felt George sit beside her on the bed. He should share this moment as much as she did. As Joel latched on to eat, he opened his eyes and looked up at his parents. He was a perfect mix of them both. He had all Callie's features yet George's skin tone and George's green eyes. As Callie fed Joel, Addie handed him Lola. She was the spitting image of her mother. Oh dear he was going to have issues. She had Callie's dark hair and her huge brown eyes, along with that beautiful caramel skin tone he loved so much. He smiled to himself as she squeezed his finger. As Joel began to get fussy, Callie handed him to George and she began feeding Lola as he winded her.

"Hey George, were pretty good at this already!"

"Hun, sorry to inform you, this is only 2. We do have another lying over there..."

"yeah, just thank god he's asleep for now..."

"huh, I wouldn't speak to soon..."

Just as Callie finished Brennan woke up.

"And here we go."

Thankfully Addison was there to comfort him until Callie was done. Then t was shift change again. Addison handed Brennan to Callie while George handed the now asleep winded Joel to Addison just as Callie passed Lola back to be winded.



"This is going to be a loooong few weeks."

"George, were awesome. Super parents remember"

"Ha, whatever you say hun...whatever you say..."

As he winded his daughter, George whispered in Lola's ear...

"I think your moms slightly mad yano! It's ok; you just stick with daddy..."

_So there you go. Il update again tomorrow! X bye for now. )_


End file.
